Solve for $x$ : $6x + 9 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(6x + 9) - 9 = 9 - 9$ $6x = 0$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{0}{6}$ Simplify. $x = 0$